demon ppgz
by death angel shadw kat
Summary: ok maybe ooc and yes there are demons,pairings maybe brickXmomoko,boomerXmiyako,butchXkaoru swearing,trying to kill people,me and kaoru for fighting people,and other stuff still a binner so don't hate me if its bad, read if you dare
1. new kids

me:hey people look i want to make another ppgz story but not a chat and i was reading alot of these fiction where they have ocs or them self become a ppg and i want to make one so here i am

momoko:why are you doing this ?

me:to get my mind off my life sadly -.-

miyako:don't say stuff like that

me:i feel don't so good i'm doing this to take my mind off it

kaoru:whys that?

me:my lifes issuses -.-

all the girls:ok then

momoko:so thats why your makeing this so you don't have it on your mind ?

me:yes

*rrbz coome in to the room*

brick:whats up with the sadness in here?

me:don't ask again and do the DISCLAIMER! someone

momoko:shadow-kat-chan don't own ppgz but she dones own her ocs and her self so on with the story

me:p.s if there ooc i'm sorry about it and there all 16 in this

_this is a person thoughs_

* * *

(momoko pov)

Momoko wake up its time for school yelled my mom **WHAT **I yelled and jumped out of bed and when to my closet to get dressed when i look in the mirror i was wearing a tank-top thats hot pink and a black mimi-skirt and black and red high-heel boots and and my ppgz belt my hair in a pony-tail,i then run out of the house with my back-pack on and my food,_man i can't be late today theres new kid comeing today ok i stoped being boy-crazy _i think to myself,hey momo-chan i heared someone say i turn to see who it was it was one of my best friends and team-mate miyako aka bubbles,she's was wearing a blue tank-top and a dark-blue mimi-skirt and ppgz belt and boots,hey miyako wheres kaoru? i asked i'm right here momo i heared and i looked to see kaoru on her, kaoru is my best friend to and team-mate aka buttercup,she's wearing a green daggy shirt and baggy blue-jean-shorts and ppgz belt and tenin shoes, miyako you look so cute and you to kaoru i said as we walk to school whatever kaoru said thank you momo-chan you look cute to miyako said to me thanks miyako hey we here now i said we then when to own lockers witch are next to next to each other then we walk to homeroom and sat down soon class was starting but not to soon atfer it started there was a knock on the door when to the door a few mins past and she shut the door and made the class look up to see what she was going to say, class we have some new students joining us now please be nice to them now come in and inturnduse your selfs and you can asks them questions when there done said

* * *

(shadow-kat pov)

_well this is nice NOT _i sighed,so me and my twin sister are here in the hallway with three other boys waiting to get in class,_they must be new to hhhhmmmm not the time someone wood move i where why there new _i think to myself _keep up with your self and get in a fight today shadow-kat you better not _said my sis (she a oc and in this we hear thoughs from each other so we know everything about the other) _get out of my head srikey_ i said to her and i know she heared me and now i'm getting stared at like i'm crazy well i am but that not what i meant, what are you looking at i said you the three boys said togther, i just rolled my eyes at they and lein on the wall,the door opened and the teacher said to come in the boys when in fisrt,i hear girls doing what they do when they see a rockstar they like -_-" then we when in and the boys had anime hearts in there eyes, _great fanboys -_-"_ and i had a feeling my sis was thinking the same thing,ok boys say you names please the one with red hair was going fisrt he was wearing a red t-shirt and dark-blue-jeans and red tenie shoes,names brick mojo and there my brothers said brick,then the boy wearing the same thing but in green step next to brick,sup names butch said butch,then the last boy step next to butch he was wearing the same as the other two but in blue, my name is boomer boomer said, now you girls said i walked to where they can see me good, my name is shadow-kat foxdemon and that girl there is my twin sister srikey nice to be in this class i said and when back to where i wass standing before i said my name,well now if you don't mind some of them asks you questions ? asked the boys said they did't care, i shuged and my sis did the same,then girls and boys rised there hand in the air, ok you pointed some random girl,are you single ? she asked the boys, _wow -_-" _i sighed yes we are the boys said, if you want to know us to i said under my breath but the class heared it,um i have a question for the girls said a girl with redish hair, shoot i said

* * *

(momoko pov)

the new girls have blue hair and green eyes and drussed in a tank-top thats black and a mimi-skirt thats black and have blue at the end and boots, the girl with at the end of her skirt dark-blue was not talking she just stand there wall the other one with light blue was the one to talk all and all they look like good people to have as a friend, what do you like to do and why are you joining so late to school? i asked well we were going to another school but i got kickout for fighting a jock that was trying to push my friend and my sis to go out with him and they said no but him did't try the hint so that why we here now and as for stuff i like sing,danceing,fighting,honging with my friends and my sis and nii-san,and reading,and other stuff she said,_wow she did that for her friend and her sister _i think to myself

* * *

(none's pov)

after the questions where done, sigh where they where to sit brick sits behide momoko and butch sits behide kaoru and boomer sits behide miyako and shadow-kat sits beside momoko and srikey beside miyako,but of couse pincess had got mad that the boys did't sit next to her and started to say that they where this and that it did't work so well with the boys and the twins just did't care what she said srikey was reading her book she always has a book with her and shadow-kat was trying and failing not to fall asleep due to pincess's talking crap about people and infont of them and then the teacher when out to get something, and sh- pincess was stoped by someone,hey shut the hell up before i do it for you shadow-kat said almost everyone in the class when't quit after that, do you know who you talking to pincess said yes a bitch that needs to learn to shut the hell up shadow-kat well your going to know your place soon pincess said i don't think so bitch shadow-kat said walking back to her sit,nice girl no one stands up to pincess but us and thats why she hates us by the way my names kaoru and that momoko and thats miyake kaoru said she pointed to each girl to show who was who, nice to meet you guy but someone needed to put her in her place shadow-kat said well i grust i'm going to be seeing you guys alot from now on so can me and my sis be friends with you guy i don't want to be in that group of poeple like pincess shadow-kat said sure but you have to get to know us and we have to get to know you guys to momoko said shadow-kat smile and nodded her head and they started to talk about things but what they did't know was that someone was watch them and hearing them to

* * *

(brick pov)

_well this is not what i thouth was going to happen why did mojo sent us here again_ brick thinks to himself, well what now he asked his brothers don't know brick boomer said same with me butch said but keep his eyes on the girl infont of him,dude what are you doing? brick asked butch esnydroping butch said what to then? boomer asked girls butch said still looking that the infont of him,then both the other boys started to do what there brother was doing

* * *

(no one's pov)

aaaawwwww but i want to hong out more whined shadow-kat bahahahahaha kaoru and momoko and miyako brusted out laghting at that soon them stop, but shadow-kat we are have to work at the shine srikey said fine T-T bye guys see you later shadow-kat said as she was being baged away by her sister, bye guys srikey said and walked away, well they're fun and funny miyako giggled as they started to walk to the lab,(when they get there)

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

they sighed

HYPER BLOSSOM

ROLLING BUBBLES

POWERED BUTTERCUP

POWERPUFF GIRLS Z

whats wrong proffeser ? asked three girls well it looks like Chemical Z white light and black light is comeing again the proffeser said the girls looked that the sreen knowing they can't stop it

* * *

(meanwhile somewhere else)

a Chemical Z black light is heading for three teenage boys one has brown hair that skiey and yellow eyes and is wearing a dark blue shirt and black shorts and shoes

the other boy is brownish bloudeish hair boy and blue eyes wearing a white shirt and tan shorts and black shoes

the last boy has blue hair and green eyes and wearing and white kimono for boys

then the black light hits

* * *

(meanwhile somewhere else...again XD)

shadow-kat srikey lovey can you please look for budy

a girl with birty-bloude hair and yellow eyes and wearing a black kimono say sure she says and leave outside

srikey was wearing a light yellow kimono, yep bye :) goes outside

shadow-kat was wearing a light blue kimono and she was with a black dog

then the white light hits them

* * *

(shadow-kat pov)

i start danceing but its not me **blazzin blast **i shout out then i change into a ppgz outfit but it a light-bark-blue and budy his biger and cool, this is awsome i shout _i grust i have my body coltol again_ i started to look around for my sis and lovey with budy and i have my fox eres and tail out but i always have them born with and so was my sis and bro and my best friend

* * *

(srikey pov)

my fox eres and tail are out and i start danceing but its not me **super bell **i shout out then i change into a ppgz outfit but yellow, wao i say this is pertty cool i smile to myself then start to look for my sis and lovey,soon i run in to shadow-kat (litrealy) and budy and start to look for lovey

* * *

(lovey pov)

my eres and tail come out and i start danceing but it not me **flower lily** i shout then i change into a ppgz outfit but black,_...wtf..._ was what i was thinking at the time,then i started to look for my two best friends and then run right in to them (litrealy again XD) _well this is weird why are we even in this and own real forms for that matter_ i think to myself then in a the sky was the powerpuff girls and they we're flying to...us?

* * *

me:well what you think?

momoko:i don't think so bad

miyako:but its what the people think

kaoru:so review and tell her wharever you think of it -.-

me:please review i don't get many it will make my very happy so if you want more chatpers review bye

ppgz and rrbz:bye


	2. weird and weirder things are happening

me:i'm back

brick:whatever

me: -.-" hello everyone

miyako:hello

me:sents momoko did the DISCLAIMER last time miyako can you do it this time plz

miyako:ok ^_^ shadow-kat-chan don't own ppgz or rrbz but she does own herself and her ocs

its meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**: lolz i was not thinking that XD**

* * *

(lovey pov)

_ok there flying at...us...i'm so confused on this all i can get was a fucking light hit me and then this _i think to myself,the powerpuff girls land a few feet away from us, um i'm not sure how i should say this but you girls are powerpuff girls like us but you have cat eres? said blossom srry pinky but we've always have i said but i'm a chihcody(i don't know how to spell it srry i hope you know what i mean) and there a fox demon i said they look at me but did't question me o-ok but can you come with us so you can turn back asked bubbles i looked at shadow-kat she nodded at me meaning she trushed them with this,but what if that black light hit nii-san he was going to work in the woods an hour age shadow-kat asked i don't blossom said

* * *

(no one's pov)

well what are your names in this form then? asked buttercup well i yelled out super bell but you know me as srikey kaoru srikey said HEY how do you know that buttercup said you scent is the same shadow-kat said oh wait wha? said buttercup we're fox demons well me and my sis are and we can tell peoples scents from others so thats how we know and i shouted out bazzin blast so my name in the form is blast? shadow-kat said i shouted out flower lily lovey said well are you going to fight crime with us asked blossom sure! shadow-kat said well now shadow-kat can beat something up without getting in some mess so i'm in srikey said well if there in i'm in lovey said alright blast bell lily welcome to the team shouted blossom and bubbles by the way my name is lovey (the anamls name with demon at the end i can't think its name spelled,and i can't think of anything ^^; and it hard to think of something good when i'm sleepy) nice to meet you lily said hey you forget me ? asked a dog of coase not budy blast said as as huged him, ^-^ ok budy said budy was hit with the light with me blast said o well lets go back to the lab so the proffeser can change you guys back blossom said hiia the three new girls said

* * *

(meanwhile somewhere else)

ugh the the hell was that thing said the boy with blue hair, when he looked for injurys he found he had on a black biker jacket and black baggy pants and boots with a belt with dbbz on it, what the fuck where the hell did this come from? he said then he looked up to the sky to see 6 lights pass by, then he eyes started to glow red ...father...help...me..from...what...is...takeing...coloit...of...me he said and then a very evil auru is around him and he takes off in the barkness of night (this is shadow-kat and srikey brother just thouth i should say that)

* * *

(meanwhile somewhere else)

WOLFY said a little girl about 10 year old with light drown hair and wearing a light blue shirt and black skirt and flip-fhops,hey you ok lolo asked wolfy (this is the boy with yellow eyes and drown hair) daddys drunk again and mommy telled me to find you and stay with you till she calls lolo said ok lolo what do you want to do now wolfy asked go to owr spot and where did you get the outfit wolfy lolo asked wolfy sweatdrop to see he was not wearing what he leave home in but a black biker jacket a blue t-shirt and the same belt as the fisrt one andblack shouts and blue tenine show and a cap thats blue on he head, _how did i not know about this sooner _wolfy asked himself ok lolo lets go to owr spot wolfy said (there brother and sister) yay lolo said

* * *

(meanwhile somewhere else _again -_-")_

_o...k how the hell did this happen _the boy with birty bloude hair thouth to himself,he was wearing a black biker jacket with a yellow t-shirt and black pants with yellow lines going down the sides and the belt to and yellow tenine shoes,well this is weird and getting weirder by the mins u-oh his eyes started to glow a blackish color then he when off into the night

* * *

(with the ppgz at the lab shadow-kat pov)

_i have a feeling that things will be less boreing i mean i'm used to kigking butt and not takeing names and stuff like that but this is well awsome but with this cute poochie and crime i hope i can handbuld it ^_^_ i think to myself as the proffeser was talking to blossom aka momoko and bubbles aka miyako and buttercup aka kaoru about something i wasn't paying atchin to what he was saying so i'm siting on this table thingy with me sis on the right of me and lovey on the left of me

* * *

(no one's pov with the girls)

ok now you girls are good to go when your ready the proffeser said thank proffeser the three new girls said well looks like we'll be see alot of each in school abd fighting crime momoko said well you'll only see me in music class lovey said huh why kaoru said well i'm one grand ahead of you i'm one year older so i'm not in the same grand as you 5 but music is a class both class can take at the same time lovey said but i need to head home before my calls the pack out to get me night guys lovey bye lovey the twins said in sync and pack? asked miyako yea we are leaders of a pack me and srikey are leaders of a fox pack and lovey leader of a chihcody pack but her mom has a pack to she can ask's the the pack to look for her so she has to head home or demon chihcody are going to show up on the street and we don't want that or more people will know demons are real shadow-kat said well we need to get to the shrin see you girls later the twins said and headed home for the night, well bye the three said and headed home to

* * *

(no one's pov with the rrbz you thouth i wasn't going to put them in this did't)

boys did you get comer to finding out who the powerpuff girls z are mojo?asked mojo jojo no we haven't but it been one day we still have time to find them pops brick said and then when to his room _i wonder who the girl infont of me was _brick thouth to himself as he started his homework so he did't have to stay at school more then he wanted to boomer was also doing his homework and thinking about the girl he sit behide _hm i wonder if she wood talk to me tommrrow _he thouth to himself butch is doing the same as hes drothers but his mint is somewhere that not on his work to be more info he was think of buttercup lately he been think of her well more like he can't stop him self from think about her (me:XD lovesick puppy butch:am not me: you are in my story so shut dup butch:...) soon they finish there homework and have dinner and watch t.v and soon go to sleep each dreaming about there girls

* * *

me:i'm not sure if i want to know what there dreaming about

the girls:us to O.O!

brick:thats it?

me:sadly yas i can't thank of what to do next i might know tommrrow let me sleep and get back to you on that X3

the boys: what?

me:teehee review it might help me ;3 bye


	3. it was weird now it just crazy

me: T-T just start k 6/28/2012

everyone else: 0.0 are you ok?

me:just leave me alone to the pain that is in my life T_T

kaoru:shadow-kat don't own us but she does own herself and her ocs

* * *

(no one's pov)

ugh i hate school grouned shadow-kat she was wearing a outfit like muki(you know the vocalaid thingy with blue i love her outfit so i'm useing it k and i don't know what it is but i like the outfits some of them have it but woth the ppgz belt, some one knows can they tell me what it is i'm confused on) i don't see why i looked at you grands all of the scores are a+ or a- or b you don't seem like the type for that momoko said she was wearing a black tank-top and pink-mini-skirt and ppgz belt and high-hilled-boots,yep i'm the bad girl tpye with bunny XD shadow-kat said momoko and kaoru sweatdrop at that, really? asked miyako yep shadow-kat said srikey who had been reading one of the books that she has with her, i know why she hates it she has to use her head but she likes to do and think about it later its one of the things she has from own father X) srikey said as she readed her book and walked to school yep rj said (rj's is shadow-kat's and srikey brother) miyako was wearing a light-blue shirt and a dark-blue-mini-skirt and ppgz belt and tenin shoes,kaoru was wearing a green-t-shirt and blue-jean-shorts and ppgz belt and tenin shoes,srikey was wearing (the yellows vocalaid outfit but with the ppgz belt and boots) and lovey was wearing a black shevieless shirt and blackmini skirt and ppgz belt and blak boots (she not emo or goth just in case your wondering she just likes black alot) rj was wearing a black hoodie and blue-jeans and and dbb belt and black nikes, soon they got to school so lovey and rj have to go to there own class's and the girls all when to there's they sit in the same sits as they did yesterday and started to talk before class started,hey girls said the rrbz when they came in half the girls that where there sqeuled shadow-kat and kaoru rolled there eyes at them momoko was trying and failing to not get anorryed with them and miyako was looking in her backpack for something and srikey haded to stop reading becose she can't read with all the noise in going on, so shadow-kat put on her headphones and hit play on her mp3 player and singed with it till class started

* * *

(momoko pov)

_ugh i hope they don't come here here something just says be careful around them _i think to myself (they don't know it the rrbz i think that the rrbz are younger but i don't know if thats true or not anyway the ppgz don't know its them) i was reading one of my manga (XD) hey momoko shadow-kat said yes shadow-kat i asked is it me or is brick checking you out she asked i looked to see what she was talking about 0.0 i'm not sure i wish he stop looking at me thouth i said as i turn back to my manga (the rrbz are wearing what they were wearing in the fisrt chapter but i forgot to say brick was wearing his hat to ^^; srry about that) i wish half of the boys wood look at something else miyako sighed (they all have fanboys now even momoko) i know what you mean miyako-chan shadow-kat said sadly i understand it to miyako srikey said as she reads her book wow you to srikey-chan me and miyako ask yep srikey said

* * *

(no one's pov with the rrbz)

hey look boomer said as he pointed to momoko she looking that brick you got cath XD boomer said shut up boomer brick said ok but don't you think we should go to ownr sits class is about to started boomer said ok then, the boys sat down in there sits a few mins later came in ok class she said then her comtper when off she when to see what it was 0.0 ok more new kids 0.0; class we are haveing some more new kids today said then came in to boys one was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue-jeans and the dbb belt and tenin shoes that are yellow the and had birty-bloude hair but on one saw his eyes yet and the other one had yellow eyes and brown hair and was wearing a black-t-shirt and blue-jean pants and dbb belt and boots (he looks like a bad-boy k)

* * *

(shadow-kat pov)

_more new kids wow wait is that wolfy and yang _i think to myself _if that yang and wolfy then will they still know its us two of the shine favtil proforms they show when they where 12 and the ones they try to steal a kiss from uugghh_ i think to myself

* * *

(miyako pov)

i looked at the new kids and looked at shadow-kat she looked to be fighting with herself or she can be fighting with srikey i don't know _huh?_ i think to myself as a note is throw at momoko but it hit me i looked to see who throw it when i looked i saw brick look like he was asking me to give the note to momoko _so he wants me to give momo this note if it going to hurt her he's going to regrant it _i think as i hand the note to momoko and whiper it was from brick but it hit me

* * *

(momoko pov)

i toke the note from miyako and whiper thank you then readed the note ( this is for notes)

hey i was wonder why you and your friends are the only ones that don't go crazy-fan-girl - brick i grabed a piese of a page from my note-book and wright back

not that its any of your bessness but i'm not boy-crazy any more and my friends ones used to fan-boys the other is a tom-boy and the twins just don't care - momoko then note passing when on

* * *

(srikey pov)

_wow the one in yelloew looks cute ...wait what the hell did i just think?_ i think to myself _i belive we are going to have some prodloms and you thouth hes cute and i think thats yang and wolfy _i heared my sister tell me _yang? the boy that tryed to steal a kiss from me and wolfy the one that tryed to kiss you?_ i asked _yes them _she telled me _ok did't we only see them at the favtiol at the shine when we proform? _i asked _yep thats what i was thinking if it is them will they know who we are is what i'm wondering i'm going to stop now _she said _ok bye sis can that really be him well now that i think about he does look like him _i think to myself

* * *

(no one's pov)

ok boys tell us your names and if its ok with you the class can asks you qusetions said sure they said well i'm wolfy tackdemon wolfy said and i'm yang hounddemon yang said and we're looking for ower dream girl they both said an half the girls squeled and we know they're names are shadow-kat and srikey

* * *

me:chify i think this is my fisrt

kaoru: are you ok now ?

me: o srry i was pancking when i started but that was two days ago now i'm good ^^

everybody else:*sigh of releave* you get emo when depassed

me: IT NOT EMO FOR ME IT GOTH EMO'S CUT THEM SELF NOANFESS TO EMO'S BUT I DON'T GO EMO I DON'T LIKE PAIN well i like pein from naruto and pain by three days grace but thats it

eveybody else:*sweatdrop*

me: review plz if not i will be in my room playing hg and playing three day grace songs so review


	4. twins in syce

me:

boomer:say what?

me:*breaths*i say oh my gosh i'm so sorry for not updateing sooner

boomer:oh now that make sents but why not?

me:well i got into contestshipping and other pokemon shippings and i was going to make a chapter but my mum and dad had a fight and then i was sad and when we back to the apartment the same day as the fight we found out we where rodded and that didn't help at all but now i feel like update so someone do the DISCLAIMER like now

brick:death angel shadow-kat don't own us she not that awsome but she does own herself and her oc's

* * *

(shadow-kats pov)

_ok its not everday someone says that _i think to myself _shadow-kat what are we going to do?_srikey asked _i don't know _i tolded her

**beep beep beep**

i think i'm going to hourl i told the teacher oh my go to the nirsis said thank you i said and ran out of the room

* * *

(momoko pov)

i'll go with my sister srikey said and walked out of the room _how do they get along?_ i asked myself i think i'm going to pass out may i go to the mirsis? i asked yes momoko you may _its a good thing our teachers know that we're the ppgz _i think to myself i'll go with her miyako said and we walked to the roof to wait for kaoru

* * *

(kaoru pov)

_great now i have to come up with something that don't sounds studip_ i think to myself kaoru the teacher said yes?...i asked will you take this note to the nirsis please said sure..? and with that i toke the note and walked out the door kaoru read 

i noted you where haveing a tough time comeing up with a way to go to so i give you one be safe and good lucy - your teacher i smiled and run to the roof where the girl where waiting for me

* * *

(no ones pov with the boys)

ok wolfy sit beside brick and yang sit beside boomer the teacher said (theres something up with this it don't want to do what i try to put in -.-;)_ where them girls going i wonder_ all the boys though (it just the rrbz and dbbz are thinking this)

* * *

(meanwhile with the girls no ones pov)

mojo i will rule the world mojo mojo said the day you rule is the day i won't threat to kill someone blast said mojo what oh the powerpuff girls z i will beat you mojo mojo said right blossom said in a not beliveing you tone anyway get him blossom yelled and started to attack mojo, hey lets finish this musci class will start in 10 mins yelled blast said and high jump kick mojo and sented him flying there now can we go to musci class please blast begged right come on blossom said

* * *

(time ship to the musci class with the girls no ones pov)

ok sents there not enough dusks for everyone how about some of you sit with your friends allright the teacher said i call sitting with nii-san shadow-kat said then i have lovey srikey said and sat on the dusk lovey was sitting in and shadow-kat when to rj dusk and sat on it, tahaha you two are funny you know that momoko said to the triwns yea we know they laugh,ok i hear that the fox sisters are proforms at a shine is that true shadow-kat and srikey the teacher asked yes it true the sisters said in syce can you sing for me please the teacher asked sure shadow-kat said ok but can i sing another song myself srikey said ok then the teacher said shadow-kat you go first srikey said fine shadow-kat and goes to get the headset and looks to the teacher to tell her to start and start to sing (this is bad apple lyrics in japanese lyrics)

~Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte~

~Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienaiwa sou shiranai?~

~Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete~

~Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake~

~Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba~

~Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no~

~Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora~

~Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru~

~Konna jibun ni mirai wa aru no? Konna sekai ni watashi wa iru no?~

~Ima setsunai no? Ima kanashii no? Jibun no koto mo wakaranai mama~

~Ayumu koto sae tsukareru dake yo hito no koto nado shiri mo shinaiwa~

~Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru~

~Nagareteku toki no naka de demo kedarusa ga hora guruguru mawatte~

~Watashi kara hanareru kokoro mo mienaiwa sou shiranai?~

~Jibun kara ugoku koto mo naku toki no sukima ni nagasare tsuzukete~

~Shiranai wa mawari no koto nado watashi wa watashi sore dake~

~Yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba~

~Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no~

~Tomadou kotoba ataerarete mo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora~

~Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru~

~Muda na jikan ni mirai wa aru no? Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no?~

~Watashi no koto wo iitai naraba kotoba ni suru no nara [rokudenashi]~

~Konna tokoro ni watashi wa iru no? Konna jikan ni watashi wa iru no?~

~Konna watashi mo kawareru no nara moshi kawareru no nara shiro ni naru~

~Ima yume miteru? Nani mo mitenai? Kataru mo muda na jibun no kotoba~

~Kanashimu nante tsukareru dake yo nani mo kanjizu sugoseba ii no~

~Tomadou kotoba ataeraretemo jibun no kokoro tada uwa no sora~

~Moshi watashi kara ugoku no naraba subete kaeru no nara kuro ni suru~

~Ugoku no naraba ugoku no naraba subete kowasuwa subete kowasuwa~

~Kanashimu naraba kanashimu naraba watashi no kokoro shiroku kawareru?~

~Anata no koto mo watashi no koto mo subete no koto mo mada shiranai no~

~Omoi mabuta wo aketa no naraba subete kowasu no nara kuro ni nare!~

shadow-kat that was awsome kaoru said yea shadow-kat its nice where did you learn that the teacher asked i learn it from my mum sister shadow-kat said my turn now right? srikey asked yes now hop to it the teacher said k shadow-kat gived her the headset she had

~once i thorw on this,once i thorw on this~

~its over boy~

~once i thorw on this,once thorw on this~

~its over boy~

~i hear you knock knock baby come on up~

~i hope you got something in yo'cup~

~cause i'm three shots deep and i aint tryna to sleep~

~put your redbull on cause i'm ready~

~you've been playin hard to get all night~

~we doth what you want right~

~tell me what you want though~

~tell me what you gon' do whatchu gon' do~

~once i thorw on this bowchickawowwow~

~Whatchu gonna say~

~You act like you gon leave~

~But I know you gon' stay~

~Down dicky downdown~

~boy dont even play~

~Once I set the mood right you gon' sound like~

~Ima make you sound like~

~Are you tryna make me late wait wait till the second day~  
~But I cant cant cant even comtemplate~  
~Waiting one more minute lemme jump in it~  
~I brought chu flowers and a teddy~

~you've been playin hard to get all night~

~We both know exactly what you want right~  
~Tell me what you want though~  
~Tell me what you gon' do whatchu gon' do~

~Once I throw on this bowchickawowwow~  
~Whatchu gonna say~  
~You act like you gon leave~  
~But I know you gon' stay~  
~Down dicky downdown~

~boy dont even play~

~Once I set the mood right you gon' sound like~

~Yeah I can make you sound like~

~Now I aint even gotta say shit~  
~To make you feel alive girl you know you like that~  
~Owohowohowowoh~  
~Say I aint even gotta say shit~  
~To make you feel alive boy you know you like that~

~Owohowohowowoh~

~Once I throw on this bowchickawowwow~  
~Whatchu gonna say~

~You act like you gon leave~  
~But I know you gon' stay~  
~Down dicky downdown~

~boy dont even play~

~Once I set the mood right you gon' sound like~

~Yeah ima ima make ya~

~Once I throw on this, once I throw on this~

~its over boy~

~Once I throw on this,once I throw on this~

~its over boy~

srikey finish and half the perv's had nosebleeds (XD) thats was a bold move sis i did't think you would do something like that shadow-kat said yep your not the only one in the fox twins that like to do bad XP srikey said ok thats one way to do that the teacher said and sweatdrop

* * *

(with the boys after srikey finished her song)

_holly shit if thats the srikey i'm looking for she got bolder damn_ yang though _hot _wolfy though with a nosebleed but was think about shadow-kat

* * *

(time stip with the girls at the proffeser's lab after school)

i didn't know you guys proformed at the shine i mean we knew about working at one but not this kaoru said yea but you didn't ask what we did at the shine the twins said in syce how are you two so in syce asked momoko we can talk to eatch other without saying a word of couse we're in syce shadow-kat said but you nothing alike kaore said nether are you guys but your friends the twins said again in scye

* * *

kaoru:thats it ?

me:sorry but i don't know what do put next so maybe this will do for a up-date again i'm sorry for not up-dateing sooner can you guys forgive me?

brick:review and give her a reason to think of up to go next k bye

me:p.s the person that can tell me what srikey song is gets cyper cookies note i did changed the lyrics alittle bit but not much bye

the rest of the ppgz and rrbz:r&r please bye


	5. where's Shadow-kat and Srikey?

me:i don't think people on like my story but i making this chapter case ilikekittys13 and nightmarekittykat are on. nightmarekittykat i asked to be my deta and she and i rp togther some times we wright togther and ilikekittys13 i ask her before one chapter is done on the story if she wants to read it sometimes, it makes me happy so this chapter is to them from me boomer please say the DISCLAIMER!

boomer: ok shadow-kat-chan or kira-chan don't own us shes borrowing us for her fanfiction but she owns herself and her ocs

**NOTE:THE PERSON BUNNY IS NOT THE SAME AS THE ONE IN PPG OR PPGZ (is she in that one? i heared there was a person in ppg was call bunny so ya i don't mean her) SHE IS A OCS OF MINE and on a sidenote to srikey and shadow-kats mind-link only works when they want it to or when one is not paying atinch to see if the other is lissin**

* * *

(Miyako pov)

its been one week sents the dppgz join us oh i gruss i should say what dppgz is there demon powerpuff girls sents they are demons the proffeser said thats what they'll be call and Shadow-kat aka Blast said sents we know what they are we can learn more about demons if we wish i want to know more about them sents i was little i though they where real. my gramother used to tell me storys of them so i want to learn if some of what my gramother talked about is right now i on my way to school

* * *

(Kaoru pov)

last night my perset went on there second honey-moon so my brothers are staying at one of there friends house and I staying with Momoko for the week and the weekend were both staying with Miyako for a sleepover with the Fox sisters and Lovely to,but right now Me and Momoko are walking to school, "Momo-chan Kaoru-chan wait up for us" Miyako yelled as she and rj run to catch up with us. "hey thare rj wheres Shadow-kat and Srikey?" i asked when they got to us and we walk to school, "ugh they sick" Rj sayed alittle unsure tone Me and Momoko looked at him questionly as we walked he sighed "i gruss i should tell you but it will have to wait til after school" he said

* * *

(after school no ones pov)

Momoko and Miyako and Kaoru walked out of the school to Rj and Lovey who were waiting for them. "well are you going to tell us now?" asked Kaoru impatiently "yes but we have to go to my house first if you want to know that is" Rj said as they walked out of the schools grounds "ok" the three girls said and started to follow Rj soon they came to a shine it has big walls all around it but it was beautiful and well cared for the girls where shudd to see this,"i though you said your house" Kaoru said "oh i though Shadow-kat and Srikey tell you we worked at the shine are caretaker is also the caretaker here its been in our family to take care of the place" Rj stated,Rj opened the door for the girls and the girls walked in rj closed the door and walked to the liveinroom the girls followed there on the chouch was Srikey she looked a mess "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" the three girls went next to her. "rj i telled you not to do this" Srikey groened in pain,her right arm in a sling,she was brused and just in pain.

* * *

(Srikey pov)

_great now i have to tell them everything _i think to myself and sigh, "well?" Momoko asked "fine but its a long story so sit down" Srikey said Momoko and Miyako Kaoru taked a sit and waited for her to start

_flackback _

_we were at the blue dragon gang meetin grounds whenever we meet its in. "alright you dirtbags and nutcases you all should know that the purple dragon is trying to inselve the human kind right?" Shadow-kat asked "RIGHT!" the group of half-demons and a few humans yelled "then i don't have to tell you that we can't let that happen right?" Shadow-kat asked "RIGHT!" the group yelled "then it time to teach these purple punks a lesson" Shadow-kat yelled the the group when out in the night (ok i've never really pay mush mind to gangs in movie,show,ect so there just doing that and for the part when shadow-kat is talking she just rememdering them what there fighting for) "and the fight begins" Srikey said as she slamed her book shut and join the the fight came purple dragons gang vs blue dragons gang alot on both gang menders wear injurd now but Shadow-kat and Srikey wear tag-teaming some of them then one of the purple dragon team leader yelled "reteart for now" purple gragon retearted "looks like no one come out the winner again" Srikey panted "yes but we should go before this reported"Shadow-kat said_

* * *

me:well you didn't think they do gang leader did you?

boomer:no but i have a question on wolfy

wolfy:what?

boomer:how do you run so fast?

wolfy: i not from this fandom i'm from naruto

me:you mean your not in naruto but your from it in a sense well review plsz?


End file.
